


【瓜Kun】Fixation

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 二十年前的一张照片，让瓜迪奥拉一举获得国际大奖。二十年后，一次偶然的机会，瓜迪奥拉再次遇到了他的缪斯摄影师瓜×球员Kun关于摄影的部分都是瞎扯的，如有错误之处请多多包涵





	【瓜Kun】Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> *本文标题fixation既有着迷的意思，也指相片的定影

这是瓜迪奥拉第一次来到阿根廷。他是来这里寻找灵感的。

瓜迪奥拉是一位摄像师，他居住在巴塞罗那。这次来阿根廷，既是应了一位旅居在布宜诺斯艾利斯的朋友邀请，也是因为他觉得自己虽然也去过不少国家了，但是还没去过阿根廷，见识见识这里的风土人情也挺好，顺便还能在这儿找找摄影素材。

只不过临上飞机，瓜迪奥拉才发现自己突然被朋友放了鸽子。

“真的不好意思啊，佩普，没想到你真的会来，我们全家现在正在度假呢，不过你放心，我们明天就回来了，到时候再带你好好玩玩，今天就只能委屈你在布宜诺斯艾利斯自己转转了。”朋友非常抱歉地在电话里对瓜迪奥拉说。

“好吧。”瓜迪奥拉无奈地叹了口气。不过，这事其实也怪他自己没和朋友提前说好什么时候来，估计朋友也没想到瓜迪奥拉的行动力这么迅速，还以为就算他同意了也得十天半个月后才会去吧。

瓜迪奥拉下了飞机，找了家旅店，匆匆地把行李放下，就带着他的相机和一些零钱出门了。

他在基尔梅斯的路上漫无目的地走着。

布宜诺斯艾利斯虽然是阿根廷首都，但由于经济危机，繁华程度到底是不能和巴塞罗那比的。尽管如此，瓜迪奥拉仍是体味到了阿根廷独特的风情，欣赏到了阿根廷别样的美丽。

路过一间教堂，瓜迪奥拉站在教堂外看着。这教堂看上去还挺不错的，虽然面积不大，但简洁的风格也挺好，瓜迪奥拉心想，不过再怎么样也比不过我们的圣家堂好看。

瓜迪奥拉准备离开，却听见旁边有两个人匆匆走过，嘴里还嘟囔着“圣餐”“圣礼”之类的话，顿生好奇，便拦住他俩问了一下。那两人也不恼，停了下来，告诉他今天在桉树贫民区会给社区里的青少年举行圣餐仪式，他们就是赶去参加的。或者是处于南美人与生俱来的热情，他们还邀请瓜迪奥拉也跟着一起去看看。瓜迪奥拉想要拒绝，但鬼使神差的，话到了嘴边却莫名其妙地变成了一句“好啊”，话已出口总不能反悔，瓜迪奥拉也就只好跟着去了。 

圣餐仪式在一块草地上举行，草地被几棵高大的桉树围绕着。

瓜迪奥拉在踏进那块草地的第一刻，就被一个男孩所吸引。那男孩约莫十岁的年纪，穿了件白色的衬衣，打着黑色领带，外面是一件金色花纹的马甲，嘴角挂着笑，看上去斯斯文文的，煞是可爱。 

旁边的人看到他一直盯着那男孩，就给他介绍道：“那是卡斯蒂略家的大儿子Kun，他虽然年纪还小，却是个顶好的足球运动员哩，虽然才9岁，但是和比他大好几岁的人一起踢球也丝毫不占下风，大概也是继承了他爸爸莱昂内尔的天赋吧。”

瓜迪奥拉也是个热爱足球的，他还进过拉玛西亚青训营呢，要不是一次意外的伤病从此断了他的球之路，说不定这时他正在为巴萨的一线队效力，而不会最终成为一名摄影师了。所以听到那话，瓜迪奥拉不免又多看了阿圭罗两眼。

圣餐仪式结束后，宾客们陆陆续续离开了，但瓜迪奥拉还留在原地。他看着人们收拾场地，看着他们将圣餐台撤去。 

又过了一会儿，草地上蹦蹦跳跳跑来一群孩子。瓜迪奥拉一看，为首的竟然是阿圭罗，只不过他现在已经脱去了刚才的衣服，换上了运动服，脚下还踢着一个足球。

看来他们是打算踢足球了，瓜迪奥拉思忖着。他也不急着离开，而是站在场地旁边观察着，他倒要看看这个孩子是不是真的有那个人说的这么厉害。

事实证明，阿圭罗远比瓜迪奥拉想象中的要厉害得多，短短十分钟，他已经进了三球，这可比瓜迪奥拉青训的时候一年进的球还要多！

当阿圭罗的第四个进球到来的时候，瓜迪奥拉也忍不住为他鼓掌叫好起来。

这时瓜迪奥拉突然意识到，他还带了相机！他赶紧拿起相机，把这一幕幕美好的场景记录了下来。

那天晚上在旅馆里，瓜迪奥拉心心念念都是要赶紧把他白天拍下来的照片冲洗出来。只是，这里毕竟只是一家旅馆，不是瓜迪奥拉自己的家，自然不可能有暗室，也不可能让他冲洗照片的。

于是第二天，瓜迪奥拉就急匆匆买了机票又从布宜诺斯艾利斯飞回了巴塞罗那。

巧合的是，刚下飞机没几分钟，邀请他去阿根廷却放了他鸽子的那个朋友就打电话告诉瓜迪奥拉他们已经回布宜诺斯艾利斯了，问瓜迪奥拉住在哪儿准备去接他。瓜迪奥拉于是告诉他他已经回巴塞罗那了。

那位朋友啧啧称奇：“你这人也真有趣，怎么才来一天就回去了，你也不是那种就因为我晚来接你一天就会跟我置气的人啊。”

“我回来只是因为我已经在那里找到了最珍贵的东西，别的东西已经不值得让我为此停留了。”瓜迪奥拉淡淡地回答。

瓜迪奥拉也没心思向朋友解释太多，只是说了这么几句似是而非的话便匆匆挂了电话，向家里赶去。

一到家，他随意地将行李往地上一扔，门都没锁，就拿着胶片还有其他照片冲洗的工具向暗室走去。

经过显影、定影、晾干等一系列步骤，底片总算是冲洗好了。底片一晾好，他就兴冲冲地跑去把照片印了出啦。

瓜迪奥拉用双手捧着那张照片，他那狂热的目光让人觉得他手上的不是什么照片，而是有数千年历史的珍贵古董似的。

瓜迪奥拉痴迷地盯着那张照片……

二十年后。

现在的瓜迪奥拉已今非昔比，他早就成了国际知名的大摄影师。那张将男孩在球场上的青春活力完美融于场景，光线和构图都能堪称完美，让即使平时对足球不感兴趣的人也能感受到足球那摄人心魄的魅力，继而喜欢上足球的照片，成功帮他一举获得了荷赛金奖，同时也让他在国际上博得了一定的知名度。尔后他在摄影之路也走的是一帆风顺，各类奖项手到擒来，直到近几年作品的数量渐渐减少，斩获的奖项才没有之前那么多，不过他仍是业界公认的摄影大师。

瓜迪奥拉正坐在阿提哈德球场，他是受朋友的邀请来看一场球赛的。没错，就是二十年前邀请他去阿根廷的那位朋友，他现在已经搬到曼彻斯特了。他在这里经营一本杂志，生意倒也做得挺红火的。

正值场上产生了一个进球，瓜迪奥拉身边的人都开始欢呼了起来，他的朋友也是。瓜迪奥拉看着那个正在庆祝的蓝色身影，总觉得有些面熟。

稍微过了一回儿，大家的兴奋都稍稍平息了些，但朋友仍是兴奋地拉住瓜迪奥拉，指着场上的阿圭罗对瓜迪奥拉说：“看，就是刚才那个进球的，Kun Agüero，他下个星期就要来给我的杂志拍封面照啦！”

“Kun Agüero？”瓜迪奥拉觉得这个名字有点眼熟，但还是没记起他到底在哪里听说过他。

“对啊，就是他。还记得你第一次得荷赛金奖的那张照片吗？那个小男孩就是他啊！”

“什么！”瓜迪奥拉的声音里充满了震惊，他终于想起来了，那个名字是他二十年前在阿根廷听到的。

“对啊。说起来，他也的确是个足球天才，15岁就在阿甲首秀，18岁转会马竞，23岁转会曼城，并且在第一个赛季就凭借在93分20秒的一粒绝杀球帮助曼城赢得了联赛冠军。他可真是曼城的传奇人物啊。”

“哎，你之前是不是说，你的杂志社下星期要给他拍封面照？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“你准备准备，”瓜迪奥拉不容置噱地说，“他下星期的封面照我来拍！”

“行吧。”朋友虽然觉得瓜迪奥拉这样做怪怪的，不过反正他一个这么有名的摄影师，不用白不用，还是同意了。

拍摄那天，阿圭罗看到瓜迪奥拉，显得十分惊讶。

“瓜迪奥拉先生，怎么是你？”

“你认识我？”

“当然，你那么有名的人，我怎么不认识，更何况，你拍我的照片不是还获奖了吗，你这个摄影师我会不知道？说起来，你当初拍了我的照片还没让我知道，你这算不算是侵犯了我的肖像权？我不管，你得补给我版权费。”

“好好好，你要多少钱？”

“我不要钱，不过你得请我吃晚饭，地点我定。”阿圭罗狡黠地笑笑。

“好。”瓜迪奥拉一口应下。

拍摄进行得很顺利。一结束拍摄，阿圭罗就带着瓜迪奥拉离开了。

那天晚上发生了什么没人知道。大家只知道，几天后，阿圭罗就宣布和瓜迪奥拉在一起了。

一天晚上，瓜迪奥拉的那位朋友向他老婆大吐苦水：“靠，我当那天佩普怎么那么好心愿意免费帮我拍封面照呢，原来是想借职务之便去追阿圭罗。”

“这其实也是件好事啊，”老婆安慰他，“至少因为这件事，咱们的杂志销量暴增，你也大赚了一笔。再说，他们为了补偿你，不是也给你送了曼城的季票吗？所以啊，怎么说，你都不亏啊。”

朋友想了想，这话说得在理，就点点头，和老婆一起睡了。


End file.
